Changing Colors
by riley snogs ze whomping willow
Summary: Songfic to "Forgive Me" by Evanescence. Draco always takes things as jokes, but jokes are not allowed when Pansy spills her heart.


****

Changing Colors

Can you forgive me again?

I don't know what I said

"Pansy!"

His chilling voice echoed to his wilted flower's ear, but she turned her back. She wouldn't settle for it, she had enough. Pansy looked at the pansy he had given her, ugly, wilted, and destroyed, and she had cherished it like it was her daughter. She dropped it, and was in disbelief that she did it on purpose, so she told herself it was an accident. Stepping on the flower and crushing the wilted petals wasn't an accident though. She thought she had learned, but she didn't.

Pansy turned her head, she only saw the blurry figure of the boy she lent her heart too. Through her blurry vision she couldn't see the least bit heart in Draco Malfoy, she never did, but he was respected and she loved him for that. She never did thought it would turn into real love, though. She had told herself, if it did, then they'd be forever.

****

But I didn't mean to hurt you

Draco huffed, straightening himself, it was only a girl. He wasn't going to melt in tears for her. He never had been in tears for everyone, except when laughing at that stupid Potter. _I meant to hurt her, _Draco told himself. _I did! After all, love and affection in a Malfoy? Preposterous! _Through Draco's big arrogant head, there was a tiny voice asking him why did he do that. Why did she hold out her heart like it was her everything, and get it back bruised and broken by him?

****

I heard the words come out

I felt like I would die

It hurt so much to hurt you

'I thought she was joking!' Draco told himself in his mind. '_If I really knew, I wouldn't have said what I said!' _"So it isn't my fault," Draco said out loud to the burning flames in the fireplace.

"'Course not, hun," the skinny woman on the Slytherin portrait chuckled.

"Sod off!" Draco said in a demanding way, but somehow the demand in his voice seemed to have left with Pansy.

****

Then you look at me

You're not shouting anymore

Pansy kicked at Mrs. Norris out of frustration as she reflected on what happened. It was a traditional way to have the boy on one knee and proposing with a fine, fine, ring. And have the girl accept with tears and love.

"Are you kidding Pansy? Ha, nice joke you have there. Is this another one of your tricks to give me some heart? Thought you would learn by now. No thank you Parkinson!"

Those words ran over and over in her head, till her brain got sick of them. How could a real diamond ring, and words coming from a spilled heart can turn out as a joke? Draco certainly knew what was real or not; jewel-wise, so Pansy knew he knew it was real! And yet -- he still made fun of what she proposed.

"At least I won't see that prat anymore since…it's our final year."

****

You're silently broken.

"I'll just get some dinner, that's what I'll do." Pansy decided. She reached into her pocket, seeking her flower to comfort her, but alas, a vision of her stomping the faded petals away appeared in her head. She marched down the grand staircase, giving everyone with blonde hair or a pointed face a cold eye. The blurriness drifted away. _Good, I'll be as heartless as Draco then._ Pansy decided. A stupid Malfoy wasn't going to bring her down. Pansy entered the Great Hall, her head held up high. She caught a glimpse of that Mudblood Granger. Pansy couldn't admit that the pain has vanished in just ten minutes, so maybe Granger could help…

****

I'd give anything now

To hear those words from you

"Granger! Want to do a fellow girl a favor?"  
  
Granger turned around in surprise, and looked up to see Pansy Parkinson asking her for a favor. "Slytherins needing help from Gryffindors? I never heard a worse excuse to prank me or something. Excuse me, you're violating my once clean aura."

Potter and Weasel snickered at Pansy's pain. How dare they?! _I'd better not be my old self, or else she'll never say yes. _"Granger!" Pansy shrieked, the Mudblood turned around in utter annoyance. Potter and Weasely stopped eating to hopefully hear what Pansy was about to say. This was so embarrassing, but Pansy's bruised heart couldn't take it anymore. _Get it over with, Pansy. _She told herself. She opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again.  
  
"_Please_ Granger. I need your help."

Granger was apparently speechless at Pansy's words, no matter how sickly "Granger" rolled off Pansy's tongue, there was a look in her eyes that no one could refuse. Granger guessed Pansy was in dire need to help. Granger stood up, and Pansy gave a half-smile as a response. Soon, they left to talk on their own leaving Ron and Harry completely speechless.

"I'm betting on Hermione winning the cat-fight," Ron said.

**And each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you"**

**And somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah**

"What's your problem?" Granger asked, exasperated. Pansy and Hermione had walked into Snape's dungeons, where no one ever went unless there was class. Some reckoned it was haunted, but it was the only way Hermione and Pansy could have gotten privacy. The dripping of a yellow liquid seemed to make an echo to Pansy, as what she was about to say was an embarrassing secret.

"Draco."

"Malfoy?"

"There isn't any other," Pansy said sadly. "I asked him to marry me, you see. And Draco took it as a joke, and threw my ring in the fire. He knew I could get the diamond ring back though, with a simple Accio charm, but it wasn't that easy. But he didn't know how bruised and broken my heart was. I just need a favor, _Hermione_. And tomorrow I'll be as mean to you as ever, as Slytherins and Gryffindors should be."

Hermione had that speechless look plastered on her face. Pansy didn't want to hear she was sorry, anyhow, It would just make her feel worse about the situation she was in. Hermione finally spoke, "What do you need?"

"A potion to make this night disappear from my memory. Oblivate will whip out my entire memory, I just need this night to be erased," Pansy said glumly.  
  
"Can't you just _talk_ to Malfoy?" Hermione asked curiously. Pansy shook her head as a lump went down her throat. _She talks about talking to the infamous Draco Malfoy like it's nothing. She's never had her heart broken with that poor Weasel._

**'Cause you were made for me**

**Somehow I'll make you see**

**How happy you make me**

"Accio diamond ring," Draco said. The precious jewel flung itself into his hand. It burnt, but Draco knew the pain was a thousand times worse for Pansy. Wait, did he care or didn't he? Maybe if he talked with Pansy -- father always said love would be the downfall of any pureblood Slytherin, but Draco just laughed then. He just took love as a joke, something to show off the girl as some sort of trophy. He'd just talk, just talk, no romantic mushy stuff Draco reads in Wizarding magazines. None of that stuff, just a nice long chat.

**I can't live this life**

**Without you by my side**

Draco took quick strides, and ran down the steps, he was a Malfoy and he felt horrible things before they happened. It was just a feeling of some sort, and yes, he loved to watch when the horrible things did happen, but not now. It would be much too much of a coincidence to have something bad happen after he turned down the big question. No, nothing bad can happen! Especially not to Slytherins. No, not a Slytherin, _his _Slytherin. _Wait, am I thinking fluffy thoughts?_

He entered the Great All, and quickly scanned the entire place. No Pansy. He walked to Potter and Weasel, since his fellow Slytherins would probably ignore him out of their Slytherin evilness, and Crabbe and Goyle were too stupid (after all these years) to tell Draco. "Excuse me Potter, have you seen Pansy?" Potter and Weasel exchanged glances, remembering Pansy's entrance and the favor she asked for from Granger.

"Pansy just left with Hermione to do something. Private I reckon. Now sod off Malfoy before Hermione's empty spot smells of Slytherin." That was it? Draco expected an insult of way higher standards coming from Potter. Something was wrong. Draco could smell it in the air. Draco made a silent exit, there was only one place they could have their privacy seeing the rest of Hogwarts were jam packed with students and teachers, not to mention ghosts.

**I need you to survive**

**So stay with me**

The potion slowly changed from yellow to a bright green. "It has to change one more color for it to be ready now. Drink it immediately when it does, don't let it change another color. Pansy, like I warned you. It might erase some of the memory you don't want to erase."

"So? Some history off my mind will just make me a poor student in Binns' Class, nothing more." Pansy seemed more cheerful knowing that in two colors, which was approximately half a minute, she would be rid of the heavy weight on her heart. Though Draco will probably tell her about this night, Pansy has always been an arrogant person, and she wouldn't believe it. The potion changed to a dark purple. Hermione bit her lip, as Pansy took the vial in hand. Suddenly, making a dramatic entrance, Draco pushed the doors open out of fierce adrenaline.

**You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside, that I'm sorry**

"PANSY PARKINSON! I'm sorry."

Pansy turned her head, to face the prat with the ring. The potion changed to red, Pansy didn't notice she dropped it on the floor. A sea of red smoke and fog started filling the Potions classroom. Hermione coughed and ran out of the classroom, hoping Pansy would too. Draco was at the door and knew he shouldn't step in. "PANSY! Get out!"

The sea of red fog disappeared slowly into thin air.

**And you forgive me again**

**You're my one true friend**

**And I didn't mean to hurt you**

There was Pansy, laying on the floor, coughing her lungs out. Draco rushed in.  
  
"Who are you? Why do you have a ring? Who am I?" Pansy choked.

Draco a lump in his throat. The potion wiped out her memory.

Draco found what to say, and he felt tears of happiness come to his eyes. "I'm Draco Malfoy. You're Pansy Parkinson. I just asked you to marry me and then you fainted. I guessed the bump on your head wiped out some of your memory. You're now Pansy Malfoy."

"That's an ugly name, but I accept," Pansy smiled.


End file.
